


Dear, Brother - A request

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Jack, F/M, First Time, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Nephilim, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Okay, um, I was wondering if you could please do a fic where their reader is Jack's twin sister and he's curious about sex and wants to do it with her  but she doesn't want to so he forces her





	Dear, Brother - A request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren_Koukun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/gifts).



"Why the hell is the devil's children wearing my clothes, Sam?" 

Dean said, as he look at you, then Jack, your twin. The two of you stood together closely, not responding to Dean's mean remakes towards the both of you. You felt Jack's grip tighten in your palms, almost like he's ready to pounce at Dean, but held it in. 

Dean walk to the table, grabbing his beer and drink it, not looking at the two of you anymore. You could hear Sam sighing in exhaustion, sick of Dean's behaviour towards you and Jack. 

You don't actually understand why Dean hated you and Jack so much. Everytime he saw the both of you, he'd snicker and walk away, like he can't stand at the sight of you and your brother. 

Finally, you let go of Jack's grip and walk away, leaving the three of you and walk into your room that you shared with Jack, and immediately, as you close the door, your tears slip as you cried your eyes out. 

You never really understood humans. But you're learning, bit by bit. Your hands quickly cup your cheeks, and you felt the wetness on your fingertips. 

_Tears._

the waters that came out of human's eyes, if ever they were sad or happy. At the moment, you're sad. Sad at what Dean said to you, over the days that you're here. 

It's not that you wanted to be here. Or that you want to be Lucifer's child. You never want all of this. You just wish that your mother is here to comfort you, or at least Dean could be a little nicer to Jack. 

_Jack._

That's right. You didn't mind if Dean hated you, but not Jack. God, not him. He's too precious to you, the only thing that you love in this unknown world. The only one who actually understood you. Your brother, Jack. 

Sam told the both of you that you're twins; Two babies who were born at the same time, fraternal twins in your case since the two of you are not the same gender, although you have an equally same face. 

You look up into the books in this house about twins. The myth says that twins were one soul, divided into two and thus they were born, the same exact person, only different bodies. 

You remember discussing this to Jack, and he told you that you were indeed his, and he is yours. 

And the two of you vowed to stay together, forever. 

 

 

-

 

 

It was night, and you were wearing a nightie that Sam had gotten you. He told you that it was his mother's. Mary, was her name, if you remember correctly. He had on a devastated look on when he held them out for you. 

Jack said you were beautiful with the silk on your skin. He came up to you and hug you out of the blue, and you did nothing but stroke his head. 

"Sis, I love you..." you heard him confessed, as he bury his face in your shoulders. It was nothing unusual, really. Twins tend to say these kind of thing, you were told. 

You smiled, and hug him tighter. "I love you too, brother. Now what's wrong with you?" You ask, lifting up his face from your shoulder as the two of you look at each other. He smiled. 

"I..."

"What?" You ask, holding him still. 

"I want to experiment something that I'm interested in. With you, sis." You heard Jack says, as he look into your eyes again, holding you still. 

You gave him a warm smile, and stroke his hair. "What is it, brother?" He gave you a very terrified look, then he finally said those words that made your heart thumped. 

"Sex." 

You've heard of sex. It was a physical activity which was participated by a man and a woman, making babies were commonly used when one were doing this activity. You blushed out of nowhere. 

"Um... Sex? Why sex?" You ask, pulling away from Jack and shift a little from him as you sit, embarrassed. He smiled. 

"I read in the internet that once you love someone, you have sex with them to seal your love."

"I love  _you,_ sis." 

You could hear him say, and you continue to look down on the floor and stare out of nowhere. The words that Jack said somehow made your heart stopped. How can one love their own sister in that way? 

"Jack, are you sure?" You ask, fear gripping inside your heart suddenly. Jack did nothing but smiled and nod. 

"Yes. I'm sure. I want to do it with the person that I love more than anything." He says, cupping your cheeks suddenly and kissed you, ignoring your widening eyes as the two of you kiss. 

You heard your brother moaned, slipping his tongue into your small lips. You try to reach for his shoulder to shove him off of you, but you couldn't as he held your hands together.

When he finally let go of you, you were breathing heavily, your cheeks flushed slightly and you were stunned. You could feel his gaze all over you. 

"Jack..." You said, looking at him timidly. He got closer to you, unashamed of what he did to you. 

"Jack, you can't kiss me. It's wrong.  _So wrong..."_

You try to reason with your intoxicated brother, but he ignored you and held you in his arms again, his chin on the top of your head as the two of you hug again. 

"I want you, sis. Only you. I... I love you..." He whispered, as you try to pull away from him, thinking in your head that this is wrong as hell. 

You finally got away from him, walking towards the window, desperately trying to not make contact with his body. 

"Jack, this is wrong. We're  _twins._ We can't do this, you know." You hissed, feeling cold all of a sudden. You see how Jack furrowed his eyebrow at you, he seems to not understand what you're saying. He laughed. 

"So? This world is already messed up. There are thousands of  _us_ have done this. Believe me, Y/N." Jack says, walking towards you, trying to persuade you into the taboo sex with you who seems sceptical. 

Well, how can you not? He's your frickin' brother! 

"How do you know that, Jack? How are you so sure?" 

"I've read it all in the internet. There are so many cases, all around the world where siblings,  _twins_ do this kind of thing. Why should you be ashamed that I love you?" He ask, trying to reason with you. 

He walk near you, holding your shoulder again. "Please, sis. Participate, will you? For me?" He ask, as you look into his eyes, trying to find the words to say. 

He is your brother. Something inside your head tells you that you cannot do this kind of thing. And better yet, you do not wish to have sex yet, and most definitely you do not want to do it with your twin. 

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I can't. I don't want to do it." You say, and you were about to walk away until he grabbed both of your hands roughly, leaning close to you, staring deep into your eyes. 

"You do as I say, sis." He hissed, gripping your hands tightly that it hurts. You try to pry your hands away from his hands, but he just made it even more painful. 

"Stay still, Y/N." He whispered, and lead you to the bed the both of you shared, and push you on it. 

"Jack, stay away from me!" You screamed, suddenly scared of your brother's sudden outburst. Jack was never this rough or dangerous to you, but now he looks like he's about to kill you if you don't do what he wants. 

You try to run again, desperate to get away from him. But you didn't have the time to climb off of the bed and escape him, when he again got your hands and pin them beside your head as you were laid out on the bed. 

"Stay  _still."_ He hissed, and you whimper. 

"No, Jack, let go! I'm your sister! Your twin!" You scream, hoping Sam or Dean to hear you out and save you from your crazed brother who intended on fucking you. 

But your screams were unheard, as Jack continued to do what he wants to you. He ignored your screams and plead, as he proceed to take off your nightie. They were ripped, the sound of fabric being ripped made your eyes widen. Now, you're showing your breast to your twin, who smiled proudly. 

"You're so pretty, sis. All exposed to me. And only me." He says proudly, throwing the fabric away from the both of you, as you are now naked. You try to walk away again, but it was hopeless as he held you once more. 

"Sis, I told you; stay still. Or I'm gonna hurt you. And I don't want that." He says, his eyes menacing as he look at you, intimidating you. 

Tears made it's way to your cheeks, making them wet as you cry from Jack's behaviour and roughness. Where did your loving brother go? 

"You already did! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me, brother?" You ask, broken heartedly at what he's doing. He smiled and opened his t-shirt that he wore. 

"I'm not hurting you. I'm going to show you what pleasure is, sister." He say, as he proceed to kissing your cheeks which were painted with your salty tears. You cried harder as he ignore the fact that you didn't want this. 

"I'll make you feel better, sister." He whispered, then kissed your lips softly, ignoring your cries as you close your eyes.

You try to wiggle away, but he move down to your breast and stare at them, with curious eyes.

"The internet says that I need to kiss these breast to make them perk up." He say, as he lean closer to your right nipple and kiss it gently, then suck on it like a baby. 

"No!" You whined, trying to rip him off of you but he suck harder, which made you gasp and eyes widen as you study his mouth that were latched on your nipple, sucking insanely loud, as he close his eyes and finally let go of your nipple. 

He examined your crying figure, shaking from his assault and blushing as you try to look away from him. He smiled again. 

"You're pretty, sis." He says, moving down towards your secret place, and smiled as you try to close your legs. 

"Don't look at me, brother. Not there..." You whisper, trying your best to make him look away. But he just smiled at your demand and let your legs open, studying your sex curiously. He lean forward, ignoring your protest. 

He looked at it, and think, " The internet says something about oral. It's where one puts their mouth onto one's private place." He says, and dive into your sex immediately. You yelped, feeling his wet tongue flicking on your slit. 

"No!" You trash to get away, but again, he held you tight and continue to lap on your open lips. 

When his tongue went to your clit, you froze, and began to moan, that unknown place made you shook in pleasure out of nowhere. He look up to you slightly and smiled, then continued to lick the spot that made you crazy. 

"You like that, sis?" He ask, while kissing you erotically. You shook your head with tears streaming down your cheeks as he continue to kiss you this inappropriately. 

Suddenly, you could feel something about to burst out of you, it's getting closer and closer, as he wildly lapping on your clit. Your mouth formed an 'O' as you grip the sheets tightly, scared of the feeling your brother is doing. 

"Jack... It... It feels weird. Please, slow down... Something's... Coming!" 

You screamed, but he ignore you, licking you still as you stilled on the bed, your mouth gaping open as you whine when something get out of you, as if you were peeing. You could hear Jack moaned from the feeling of your 'pee.'    

"Umm, sis, your pee taste good." He moaned, licking his lips and standing in the bed, as your legs wobbled from the intense orgasm. You try to move, but it's like your energy is drained out of you. 

"Jack,  _brother,_ please, no..." You plead, trying to get away when he opened his jeans smiling. He got his privates out, grinning as he did. You try to scramble away, but he caught your legs, placing them on either side of his head. 

"Sis, stay still. Or I won't be able to show you what pleasure is." He warned, and you went still at his tone of voice. You could see he grip his... Thing, and placing it on your lips, rubbing them together. He moaned at the contact. 

"Sis... Sister... I love you..." He whispered, shoving himself halfway, when you screamed and he cup your lips. 

"Shh! You don't want anyone to find us like this, don't you, sis?" He ask, hissing when he felt how tight you are. He keep pushing on, which made you cry a lot harder, your tears were like the heavy rain as he work himself into you. 

Jack look down to see that you're bleeding, but it's normal for a girl to bleed in sex, from what he reads. He thrust inside, and heard you screaming against his palms as he work inside you deeper and deeper. 

"Oh, sis. This feels great. You feel so... Tight..." He whispered, and hitting your cervix repeatedly as the bed rocks from the thrusting. You cried harder, pleading for him to stop torturing you. 

"Jack, please. Brother... It hurts..." You plead, trying to hold his hands as you plead, but find it hard to do so as you continue to cry and cry from the unwanted sex that you got. 

It goes on for minutes, until Jack screamed, enough for you to hear as he lean on closer to your ears and moan again and again. 

When he snapped his hips, you see his eyes widen and his lips open in pleasure and he held you tighter by your hips. 

"Oh, sis..." he moaned, and pull away from you, seeing his 'pee' running out of your hole, along with your blood. 

You were silently crying, hugging yourself from the pain. You can't move your legs from the constant fucking down there. You whimper as the pain turn blinding, even when he's out of you. 

He smiled, satisfied from what he did and crawl to cuddle with you. Your shoulders moved as you cry from the act that your brother did to you, but he ignored you as he hug you tighter. 

"Don't worry, sis. Don't be sad. We'll do it again, again, and again." 

 

 


End file.
